


Broken

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: The promises Merlin made had come to nothing.





	Broken

Savage, his face wet with grief, Merlin kept telling himself that it wasn’t real, that the lifeless body of his friend, his king, was merely sleeping, that it was all some kind of impossible nightmare. That he’d wake up soon and….

He’d promised to keep Arthur safe. He’d promised to keep Arthur alive. He’d promised oh so much.

But instead, as Arthur, unbreathing, _dead_ , slipped away from him into the mists of eternity, Merlin could only think of what he should have done and could have done, and shoved all his infinite regret into the remains of a shattered heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
